


Krisan

by lusts



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusts/pseuds/lusts
Summary: Tentang Cho Seungyoun yang masih tidak bisa beranjak dari tempat yang telah lama ditinggalkan pemilik pertamanya, dan kim Wooseok yang sempurna, serba berkecukupan, pemilik dari segala hal yang diinginkan—semua, kecuali Cho Seungyoun.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Kudos: 1





	Krisan

**Author's Note:**

> Latihan menulis Bahasa. Onesided!Seungseok, Past!Seungzz.
> 
> Listen to [Loss by Colde](https://open.spotify.com/track/0VVkhGZNcJTeiuyyzCfFiA?si=xf9SnkokSOePD1ZARnSUlQ).

Kasurnya dingin.

Pengelihatannya kabur tanpa bantuan dua lensa kaca dengan bingkai yang biasa bertengger di atas hidungnya—pilihan yang biasa ia ambil ketika berada di tempat yang nyaman. Tidak perlu sempurna, tidak melulu tak bercelah, sesekali ingin memberikan dirinya sendiri waktu istirahat dari ekspektasi orang-orang pada dirinya yang hanya ingin hidup dengan normal.

Ngomong-ngomong soal normal.

Garis dan warna di hadapannya terbentuk jauh lebih jelas sekarang. Kacanya agak berkabut karena kondensasi suhu yang menurun, namun cukup untuk mengirimkan informasi dari indera penglihatannya bahwa lelaki yang tadinya merengkuh dirinya erat dengan air mata berurai di pipi tidak terlihat dimanapun dalam ruangan itu.

Tak sampai pertanyaan lebih lanjut bermunculan, ia mendengan alunan tuts yang tidak familiar dari luar kamar tuan-nya.

Ia tidak terlalu memikirkan banyak hal saat menarik kemeja putih Seungyoun yang ia tanggalkan dengan tidak sabar beberapa jam yang lalu untuk dicinta tanpa sekat dan mengenakannya dengan cepat. Ia berjalan keluar sembari mengaitkan beberapa kancing yang masih selamat dari tarikannya dan berhenti saat punggung Seungyoun terlihat di lini pandangannya.

Setiap tekanan jari Seungyoun pada tuts piano peninggalan papanya seolah mengiris hatinya inci demi inci, satu-persatu nada memperlebar luka yang masih basah dan menyesap hangat lebih dalam, dalam, dalam. Alunan biola dari handphone-nya yang ia janjikan takkan diurai kembali, menemani sepi piano yang seperti berbisik lirih, _aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Temani aku. Berdua saja, kumohon._

Seperti mengejek Wooseok akan segala ketidak-milikan dirinya di hadapan Han Seungwoo yang banyak memiliki,

termasuk dunianya.

Hujan di luar malam itu deras, namun gemuruh yang ada dalam dirinya sejenak mengaburkan fokus Wooseok dari yang seharusnya.


End file.
